Severing the Zeppo
by reaping nibo
Summary: Potter Crossover: Xander Harris, wizard, has finished high school and is free of his abusive stepfather. Hogwarts School has announced a new set of students to study within its walls: graduate students. A year in the life! Warning: Slash!
1. Prologue

"Xander Harris! Get your feet off of that tome! Do you realize it's nearly a thousand years old? Good Heavens." Rupert Giles, Sunnydale high's resident librarian, looked scandalised.

Xander rolled his eyes and pulled the heavily booted feet to the ground with a loud clunk. "Sorry, G-Man. Kinda hard to concentrate tonight. Graduation's coming up!"

Xander was elated to be finally getting his ass out of this hell hole of a town. Unlike most who exaggerated when they commented on living in a hell whole, Xander was honest-to-vampires serious. He had the unfortunate luck to have grown up on an honest-to-Merlin Hellmouth.

Giles merely sighed and shook his head, returning to his office and cup of strong (imported from Great Britain) tea. It had been through his contrivances that Xander Harris had been secured a place on Hogwarts' list of incoming Graduate Students. It was a new program that was to be put into effect around many of the top European schools this coming year. 

"It's okay, G-Man! I'm late as it is." Xander gathered up his school bag and headed towards the library doors, "Enjoy of the research, Buff. See ya later for patrolling." And he walked out.

Willow was waiting in the Chem lab when Xander showed up and chucked his bag on a spare table, "You're late, Harris."

Xander shrugged, "I know. Research mode."

Willow nodded and handed him his cauldron. See, Willow Rosenburg wasn't actually an 18 year old, red-blooded American gal. She was a 27 year old witch on loan from Hogwarts. She worked in the "AP" department of Sunnydale High. In Sunnydale (despite what a large chunk of the PTA may think) AP did not stand for Advanced Placement – it meant Amazingly Proficient, particularly in the realm of magic. Xander Harris was a member of the Sunnydale Magic Community, or rather what little there was of it.

Willow rolled her eyes at the boy, "Alright, set up. We'll start when you're simmering nicely."

Xander nodded, suddenly in school mode. He started to pull small vials from his bag, placing them all around the cauldron that was bubbling merrily on its Bunsen burner. "Now…" Xander glared at the ingredients as he pulled out his wand, "You're gonna get this right, you sons-of-bitches."

Willow chuckled and watched the boy start combining. Vamp dust, mould from the library, various night dwelling insects and night blooming plants. The boy had done his work.

Xander was most definitely in-the-zone. Willow could tell when he stopped lazily throwing one-liners and directions at her. This was what she was waiting for. She came up behind Xander who, unlike most potion masters, didn't wear heat protecting gloves and instead charmed his hands not to burn. She took his hands in her own and placed them around the body of the cauldron.

"Xander, close your eyes and concentrate…" Her voice was smooth and calming as she took a few paces back from him. The boy's wand was lying forgotten somewhere on the counter. "Concentrate, Xander. Concentrate on what you want."

The bottles continued to move of their own accord. The phials would uncork themselves, empty a portion of their contents into the pot and, after recorking themselves, put themselves away. The wand floated into the air at Xander's unspoken summons and began to stir the concoction.

Willow, smiling at their success, walked out of the room, knowing that he would be there for at least another hour in perfect concentration.

"Is everything going alright, Ms. Rosenburg?" Giles lifted an interested eyebrow at the young woman.

"Perfectly so. Xander's zoned out and soon the Chem lab's going to be the new home of, what hopefully, will liberate Buffy from this hell pit."

"Sweet!" The blonde grinned at her Watcher and Willow, "Anything that gets me outta here is okay in my book. Even if it means more voodoo for Xander."

Xander had eventually finished his test potion, covered it, and passed out on the counter. Everyone figured he was just pulling an all-nighter and knew not to disturb his zoning.

Angelus, however, had walked in about six hours later to find the brunette asleep on a notebook that was half filled with experimental ideas and a dusty looking potions book lying open beside him, "Should've picked the potions book to pass out on, it's got more pages, it'd be more comfortable." The vampire laughed wryly and walked over to him, shaking his shoulder gently, "Xander, wake up…"

Large, sleep-drenched eyes opened onto the vampire who stood in front of the youth. Xander smiled brightly and launched himself at Angelus, enveloping the man in a giant bear-hug, "Angelus! I didn't know you'd come back yet! I thought you were still in France!"

Angelus laughed and hugged the boy firmly, covertly checking him for bruises and/or cuts, "Giles managed to get a hold of me and explain about the mayor and your attempts to bind the Hellmouth. He thought some moral support would be helpful." He pushed the boy away and held him at arm's length, "You've grown a good inch since I was last here and your hair is most definitely what would be called European Fashionable." He brushed the long, brown curls away from the boy's face.

"Tends to happen… when one leaves for two years, Liam." Xander reached down to the desk he'd so recently been slumbering on and grabbed a hair band, deftly pulling the shoulder-length locks back into a ponytail. "You must've gotten here uber-fast, Giles only found out that I was trying to bind the Hellmouth about two days ago."

Angelus nodded, with only a slight mutter about the usage of his 'proper' name, and a look of fatherly pride graced his dark features as he watched Xander. He was growing into a fine, young man, despite his unstable home life. 

Angelus had taken Xander from his European father's care when he was just a little more than four years old. He'd been instructed to take him to America, hide him, keep him safe. He had ended up in Sunnydale on the suggestion of a friend who had said that Jessica and Andrew Meyers were looking for a child and would be great parents.

Angelus had met them, decided that his friend was right and they were steady people. This was made all the better by the fact that they _wanted_ a child since Jessica was barren. They accepted the baby and named him Alexander Lavelle Meyers. Angelus left soon after.

He returned five years later to find a broken and beaten boy in the body of what had once been a happy, giggling baby. Angelus had learned that Andrew had died, leaving Jessica with next to nothing. It was then that her salvation had stepped in, in the form of Tony Harris. He was charming, he was gorgeous, he was relatively wealthy and he was wonderful with Xander. They were married quickly and lived happily for more than a year before things went downhill and Tony began drinking, taking his anger of his own business mistakes out on the child who tip-toed around the house, attempting to remain in his attic room as much as possible. His name had been changed to Harris when his mother remarried in an attempt to make Tony feel more like the father he wasn't. It hadn't worked.

Angelus had been aghast at the boy he now saw. He had arranged to meet the boy, win his trust, and attempt to take him away from Tony and Jessica. Well…two out of three ain't bad. Xander spent many nights at Angelus' flat, getting to know his two unruly children.

Drusilla had dubbed Xander 'Kitten' and decided that it was her duty to take care of him whenever the bad man left pretty colours upon him. Spike taught Xander to stand up for himself, fight if need be, and how to keep from getting hurt _too_ badly when it was unavoidable. They became family.

Angelus travelled a lot, taking him away from Sunnydale for anything from a week to several years at a time. He laid Xander in Spike and Dru's care, entrusting them with his most precious treasure. Xander's real father would never forgive him if he ever found out that the boy had been beaten into a hospital or was permanently broken on account of Angelus' own oversight.

"What's up?" Xander looked at the glassy eyes of his surrogate father, wondering what he was thinking about, "You've got that look…you know, the one that says you're thinking about something from 'a long time ago, in a country far, far away.'" The boy snickered at his own joke. Wizard or not, Xander Harris was geek to the core.

The joke went over Angelus' head because he had been in Egypt when Star Wars premiered and missed it entirely. This is all not to mention that fact that, unless the movie was a classic or included Tim Burton in the credits, Angelus hadn't seen it. "Why don't you take a break? You still have three days to finish the potion…" He was worried about Xander getting enough sleep.

"Don't worry too much, Old Man." Xander chuckled, "Once graduation is over I can sleep until September."

"You'll be returning to your home country in September."

"Sweet huh? I'll finally be able to meet daddy." Xander smirked wickedly.

Xander didn't remember much about his real father. He'd been brought to Sunnydale by his Godfather, Angelus, when he was five years old. He could remember the circumstances under which he had learned about his actual identity.

"_Ang? What's up?" Xander had just started his freshman year and wasn't expecting Angelus to return to Sunnydale until at least Christmas._

"I need to talk to you." He smiled at Willow and Buffy, "It's alright. He'll get home safely." He took the young man's arm and pulled him towards the flat he kept in Sunnydale.

When they got there both Spike and Dru were out for the evening, giving Angelus the peace he wanted to talk to Xander.

"Xander," Angelus looked at the boy in whom his father was so evident, if you knew what to look for. "I think that it's time I told you about who you are. I know that you know a little bit, but only that your Mother was the witch Narimor Malfoy and she died when you were a baby. What do you remember about the four years between then and your adoption by the Harrises?"

Xander stared at him, although he wasn't really seeing the vamp who sat there. He was seeing images and picking emotions out of his memory which he relayed to Angelus, trying to explain exactly what he remembered. "He was sad…always sad, but I remember that he loved me. He always loved me, no matter what I did. And then I remember leaving, I don't know why…"

Angelus listened patiently while the boy attempted an explanation or things that, to him, were really just images and feelings. He then reached inside his jacket and pulled out a black and white wizard photograph, handing it to the young man who sat across from him, "Xander, this is your father. His name is Severus Snape." 

Two days later the group was preparing for Graduation and the Mayor's Ascension. Xander had finally worked all the kinks out of his potion by creating something between the Draught of Sleeping Death and a large-scale explosive.

"Xander!" A voice yelled behind him, "Xand!" A rather diminutive (in all but lung capacity) blonde was looking for him.

Xander sighed, his concentration broken once again, "'m in here, Buffy!"

The blonde ran in and looked at him, "You need sleep." She then crossed her arms and began to tap a foot on the ground as if that simple comment would (or even _could_) draw him away from putting the finishing touches on his potion. This was the same potion he'd been re-making and refining for three days. This was his sixth try and if it didn't work perfectly, he was out of time.

"Let me finish this first and then I'll come." Xander glared at her slightly, "It needs to sit overnight or it won't be powerful enough and you'll never get off the Hellmouth!" Buffy shrugged, which was the most she'd concede that he was right and she would do anything to see something more of the world than California.

"Okay, come get me when you're done and we'll give you a ride home." She jogged back out of the room to beat something up. She had way too much pent-up energy in anticipation of the fight that would, most likely, take place the next day.

Xander grunted slightly and turned back towards his potion, placing his hands on either side of the warm cauldron, and closing his eyes. He began a near-silent mantra of the word "petrificus" and concentrated completely on his potion, its ingredients, and its purpose. If ever this was going to work, please let it be now.

You see, magic is strong. You take your wand and wave it and you can do all sorts of things with the right intentions. Wandless magic, however, is deeper, stronger. It's the only magic that most muggles can perform. Of course, they never realize that they're using magic because modern science has attributed it to adrenaline. A woman cannot lift a car on her own to save her child. However, if the need is strong enough, and if she's focused enough, she can perform a feather-light charm without realizing it; one that will last until the child is safe. Witches and wizards need to concentrate extremely hard to perform this magic. It's very difficult to _make_ your innate magic, your deep magic, do what it is you want it to do without a wand, particularly when a VW Bug _isn't_ about to fall on your pride and joy. When managed, however, this magic is stronger and more binding than any that can be done with a wand.

This was something that Xander had studied since coming to Sunnydale high. He was only ever able to do it when he was making potions because that was the only time he was concentrating enough. Sometimes that meant that his pencil would fly into his fingers, or start making notes for him, and sometimes that meant that he was able to infuse his potions with more magic, wand type magic only stronger.

Two and quarter hours later, Xander left the chem. lab. In the corner, under an old dishtowel, was his potion, faintly glowing blue, and bubbling (sans burner) merrily.

That evening Angelus had taken Willow out to dinner as was their custom whenever he returned from a long trip. It was his way of getting all the juicy, inside details into Xander's life without having to ask. Anyway, they had a lot in common and he like just sitting and talking with the witch.

Angelus grinned across the table at Willow, "So, how've things been going for my Xander?"

Willow arched a ruddy eyebrow at the vamp across from her, "You took me out to talk about the children?" She affected a melodramatic sigh, "Oh! We really are getting old!"

Angelus managed to keep a straight face for about 3.7 seconds before cracking up. Willow followed soon after, "You know what I mean. I missed prom; I almost missed graduation; things just aren't peachy on the Xander-front."

Willow nodded her understanding, sipping wine and waiting for her salad, "He's actually doing very well. It's probably a good thing that you missed the prom, though." A wicked smirk slaps itself upon her lips and refuses to be unstuck.

Angelus looked worried and eyes Willow, "Why? What happened at prom? Did Spike get bored and crash it?"

Willow shook her head slightly and reached out a hand to the vampire's, "Want me to show you?"

A quirked eyebrow tells Angelus that this is a show worth seeing and he nods. His eyes close and suddenly the show is playing out before him, from Willow's point of view:

_Xander smiled wickedly around the room as he walked in. He was wearing perfectly tailored black pants and a pearl coloured silk shirt that was partially unbuttoned. On his left arm was a striking blonde; on his right was a bewitching, raven-haired beauty. The room gawked at him._

Now, it must be said that this wasn't one of those sweet and innocent crowds that gaped for a moment, realized what they were seeing (and that they were staring), and then looked away. Oh, no. Sunnydale High's social elite were not used to being shown up, especially not by the 'Loser' who was Xander Harris. They might have retracted their gaze if he hadn't made sure that he was going to be the centre of attention for the rest of the evening (and the centre of conversation for the next month) with his next action.

Xander grinned, "Time to play." He dropped the blonde's arm and slid it around the waist of the dark-haired woman. She moulded her body against his, giving him a long, lingering kiss. You could practically see her tongue call his out to play before he pulled away.

Then, he turned to the blonde and repeated the action, only more firmly. He pulled his partner against him, feeling the willing body shape to his own as they duelled fiercely for dominance. Xander pulled away from the blonde and looked at the two before executing a short bow, "Dru. Spike." He addressed his companions, "Do you think you could…" he seemed to be searching for the right word, "amuse yourselves for a little while whilst I go see Buffy, Willow and Faith?"

The two smiled at him and Dru took Spike's arm, forcing him to lead her to the dance floor, "Come, my love. I want a dance!" She licked a fiery path across the blonde's ear. He would follow her from there to kingdom come, but the dance floor was a welcome alternative.

Xander strode meaningfully across the room, finally feeling the attention of the entire room. Eyes followed both him and his siblings, perusing the beauty that was placed before them, wondering what had happened and how the fuck they missed it.

Angelus suddenly howled with laughter as the scene ended and Willow dropped his hand. He got reproving looks from the other patrons (mostly demonic in nature, although it wasn't unheard-of for the occasional magical couple to attempt a romantic evening at this particular locale) and he hushed up a little, "I cannot believe he actually did that!"

Willow nodded, grinning, and began eating the salad that had just arrived, "It's been all the talk at school. Nobody can figure out where the real Xander Harris went to. Alien abduction is a popular theory this week, though." Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

Angelus chuckled again, "I'll bet. Hey, you never actually explained to me how you're able to do that…that mind meld thing."

Willow looked up, almost guilty, "I didn't…oh. I guess that now is as good a time as any." She put down her fork and took and inordinate amount of time to fold, and then refold, her napkin, "Ok, you know that I'm a witch."

Angelus nodded, completely confused as to why this seemed so hard for the young woman.

"Well, there's a reason I was sent to the Hellmouth. I can control magical energy, I just don't have enough of my own to make it worth working with. Have you ever seen or read X-Men?" At his nod she continued, "It's like that. You might say that I'm the Rogue of the Wizarding world. I don't really need contact though and I can work with anything or anyone. The only reason I was able to get through Hogwarts was by siphoning power off the castle to practise with."

"So…why were you sent to the Hellmouth?"

"To look after Xander, or at least help, and to work on developing the practise of wandless magic. See…I can only do it when I concentrate enough, and Dumbledore thinks that any witch or wizard could have that ability if it was only cultivated. Xander can do it…but he's kinda the only one."

The vamp nodded in understanding, finally, "Alright…so you're kind of like me. You look like one thing, but really you're something else." The vamp chuckled. He'd been living under the ruse that he'd been cursed with a soul for more than a hundred years already. It was the only way to keep from being hunted down anymore. The idea was so settled in the minds of the Watcher's Council, though, that it didn't really matter anymore. They no longer made him prove it.

Willow nodded; the whole Scooby gang knew that Angelus wasn't really Angel. They knew he had no soul. They really could've cared less because it didn't matter to them as long as he wasn't wreaking havoc.

The two finished their meal, talking amicably and just enjoying the company. It wasn't often they got to do this. Angelus dropped her off on his way back to his flat and said good night.

When he got home, he noticed that he could smell Xander's scent trailing up the stairs and into the apartment. He smirked; Spike must've brought him straight back here instead of home. He would know that Xander needed a good night's sleep before the morning's battle. A quick peak into one of the bedrooms confirmed the fact and, finally at peace for a little while, Angelus himself went to sleep.

Xander sat on the lawn, which was more than slightly scorched, and panted. Buffy was lying beside him, more than slightly worn out. Faith was lay down not too far away with Willow nursing a small cut on her forehead. And Giles, well nobody had seen Giles for about fifteen minutes.

"We should go find him." Xander didn't even bother to look around.

Buffy nodded. Nobody saw. So she spoke, "Yeah. Why don't you do that?"

"Why me? I did all the hard work! All you did was hit things!"

Buffy chuckled, "Hit things? Is that what you call it? Spike! Back me up here!" She looked around, realized that Spike wasn't there to back her up, and shrugged, "Spike'd agree with me. It was more than just hitting things."

Xander flopped onto his back, "I'm sure. But it still only took physical strength. Do you have any realization about how tapped out I am right now? My magical fuel tank is on empty."

Willow grinned at his analogy, "Imagine living like that, Harris. It's an interesting experience." She turned her attention from him and back to the other brunette who was nursing a nasty cut over one eyebrow.

Xander shrugged, "Whatever. Faith - how's you're head?"

"Well, the demon snake-thing took quite a bash at me _before_ I hit the ground…so, pounding like a bitch."

Willow smacked Faith's arm, "Stop moving! You're making this impossible for me to heal." During her time on the Hellmouth, Willow had had about enough medical experience treating the children's wounds to make her a full-fledged medi-witch.

Giles walked towards the quartet and looked at them, "Well…you did it, the Mayor is defeated and we are leaving in August. Are you happy now, Buffy?"

The slayer whooped.


	2. Farewell Hellmouth, Hello Hogwarts

Alexander LaVelle Harris sat on a desk chair lazily spinning himself around. England, he thought, randomly kicking the chair into motion, the land of tea, (kick) crumpets (kick), Giles' assorted garments made solely of tweed (kick . . . kick), and a magic school; a magic school where he, the skater boy and dork of SunnyHell High, wanted to be taught. Oh! Thought Xander, stopping the chair, I can be myself! No more dork! No more below average grades! No more clothing that rivaled Giles in the realm of hideousness.

"'ey! Whelp! We got somethin' for ya." Xander, startled out of his mindless contemplation of the twists his life would take, looked out the window from his bedroom in the loft of his parents house and saw Spike and Dru standing outside.

"Be right out." He yelled through the screen before sliding downstairs. Stepping outside, he saw the two Vampires standing next to the tree that ran up to his room. "Will, Dru, over here."

"Hey whelp, told ya not to call me Will."

Xander grinned unrepentedly at them before grabbing Spike and giving him a hug followed by a brief kiss. "So, what'd you get me?" Xander asked, pulling away from Spike and eagerly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Ohh!" cooed Dru, "The nicest things for my Kitten. Ms. Edith told me what you wanted." Dru held out the box which had been sitting behind the Bleached Wonder and handed it to Xander. 'Kitten' grabbed it and opened the box, only to stop and stare at the black leather pants and blood red silk shirt.

"Oh, wow." Murmured Xander slowly caressing the sumptuous fabrics, remembering how they had felt against his naked skin during prom, "Thank you." He managed to shake off the awe and throw them both a disarming grin. "So, I'll change and then to the Bronze?" The two vamps smiled and Xander tore away to put on his new attire.

To say that the leather and silk was an improvement would be an understatement. The pants clung to him like a fledgling to an artery, accentuating long legs and a nicely round behind; the shirt made the vamps want to run their hands down it. It also nicely framed the muscles he had received from his construction work. His shoulder length hair completed the look; well, that combined with the wicked grin Xander wore, which let them know he liked the look. The whelp was sex on legs.

"So," Xander asked casually as Spike drove them to the Bronze, "you two fed?" at the startled looks he received Xander rolled his eyes, "What? I don't want you taking bites out of my friends. Harmony and her group, yes, please ... my friends? Fangs off." Dru and Spiked laughed as Xander stated this.

"Yes, we fed. Bloody bagged, err, blood."

"Yes, I know, no fear in the blood means it doesn't taste good . . . only I would find myself surrounded by bloody picky vampires." His quip was met with two vamped out vampires.

"Hey! Sheathe the fangs." Xander rolled his eyes again for good measure before exiting from driver-side rear of the car and brushing a stray piece of (invisible) lint off his shirt. He walked up to the doorman, paid the cover for the three of them, and walked inside to the would-be club.

Dru and Spike sat down while he went in search of Buffy. Seeing her standing in line to order drinks, he slid up behind her and spoke directly in her ear, "So, is that a stake in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Buffy whirled around, fist raised, and saw Xander standing there.

"So, who are you and what have you done with Xander?"

"I am Xander," He said pretending to be hurt, "I'm just in clothing that wasn't born in the Goodwill Bargain Bin."

"Ah, as long as you don't go all 'grr' on me, we're good." Xander smiled and then spotted a familiar face enter The Bronze. "Excuse me, my lady, it appears that I have someone I desperately need to annoy." With that, Xander walked over to the Watcher.

"So. . ." He murmured, sliding up to Wesley, "come here often?" He slid one finger down the man's face. Wesley went bright red. 

"I'll have you know that I am here on official Watcher business."

"MmmmHmm," He moved closer to Wesley and the hand moved down the Watchers arm, "Why don't you use that sexy voice to whisper in my ear what you want with the Slayers." Xander's hand pushed on the small of Wesley's back moving him closer to his body.

"I… I don't think yo- you're ma.making ap.p.p.ropiate sug.g.g.gestions, Mr. Harris."

"Define appropriate, Mr. Wyndham-Price." Xander moved his mouth to the other man's ear, nibbling on it slightly. Horrified, Wesley jumped back with a squeak and fled the Bronze, apparently forgetting whatever it was he wanted to speak to Buffy and/or Faith about. 

"Whoa, that was the creepiest thing I've seen yet, hot stuff." Xander turned and saw Faith standing behind him."Xander?"

"'ello Faith." Xander glanced at her hands and saw her holding a Diet Coke and grabbing it took a quick swig of the bubbling liquid. "Ahh, no more Essence of Wesley." Faith broke out of her stupor and into a grin. 

"So," Faith purred, "why are the pretty ones always after guys?"

Xander raised an eyebrow, "Because, they just have _all_ the right equipment." Xander waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey! I could have the right equipment. All I'd need to do is visit my friendly neighborhood porn store . . . or break into Willow's house. The horny vixen."

"Sorry babe, but I like to be in control. Two tops do not make a bottom."

"Damn, so, please tell me you weren't just seriously flirting with Wes."

Xander grinned, "Nah, just fun to push his buttons."

Faith raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh, and those would be _which_ buttons, Xan?" Xander groaned and whapped Faith upside the head.

"No, no, no, no, no." Xander muttered over and over again and occasionally adding something about bad mental places, images, and ways to torture and murder Faith. A can of pam and a lighter came up a few times as well.

They left the Bronze at a quarter 'til one and Xander decided to crash with Dru and Spike that night, he didn't want to go through the potential physical agony of accidentally waking his (probably) _very_ intoxicated 'father'. Spike drove to the flat and Xander stumbled wearily in, falling into the bed which was always ready for him. Some time later, in the middle of the night (but technically the next day with the sun almost ready to rise), Dru slipped in and curled next to Xander, falling contentedly asleep. When her 'kitten' awoke, he smiled, brushed a kiss on the top of her head, and pulled her closer to his side before falling back to sleep.

A day turned in to a week and a week in to a month and soon it was time for Xander to leave for England. His supplies were packed and shrunk, his vamp family on a boat to London (they decided not to Portkey across), and Angelus was awaiting his arrival on the other end of the portkey which would take him to London.

He landed with a crash and, glancing around, saw Angelus standing a few feet away, wearing an amused smirk. "Graceful."

Xander bowed, then stepped forward and gave Angelus a hug. "I missed you, old man."

Angelus smiled at hearing those words from Xander. "I missed you too. Willow," he nodded politely to the woman who accompanied Xander, "good to see you looking so well."

"And you, Angelus. I fear Headmaster Dumbledore is expecting me so I have to go. Is your fire connected to the floo system?" Angelus nodded and in a green flash Willow had vanished through the floo system.

Angelus's first order of business was to send Xander to Diagon Alley. He explained how to get to the Leaky Cauldron, gave Xander wizard money (much, much, more than he would need) with orders to spend as much as he wanted on whatever he wanted and necessary items; he also explained how the money worked and how much it was worth. The nice thing about having lived for over 200 years was that you got very good at investing your money and never needed to worry over something so petty.

Xander walked in to the Leaky Cauldron, his eyes were constantly searching the room, warily watching the various species of clientele. So good had he become at blending in that he walked through the pub with only the occasional sideways glance in his direction. Xander stopped outside to the wall, tapped the appropriate bricks, and was presented with his first view of Diagon Alley.

"Cool." He murmured as the wall moved away. He stepped through the newly opened wall and proceeded to wander around the alley. Xander's first stop was Olivanders, he had brought his own core.

"Here is a face forgotten to many." The aged blue eyed wand maker said softly.  
"Mr. Olivander."  
"Mr. Snape, I thought I would never see you in my store."  
Xander smiled, "Call me Xander, _Harris_. I am here to acquire a wand with certain sensitive core materials."  
"And what materials are these?" He asked curiously.  
Xander pulled out two small vials. "The first holds hairs of the Vampire Slayers braided with the hair of the Vampire Angelus." Olivander looked sharply at Xander.  
"The hair of Angelus?"  
"Yes."  
"Obtaining such a thing would seem an impossibility, would you mind telling me where you found it?"  
"Oh," Xander smirked, "I pulled it out of his head this morning, man is he grouchy in the morning."  
"I see . . ." The store keeper was, as it always seemed, unphased, "and what does the other bottle contain?"  
"A centering crystal. I thought it could be inserted into the base of the wand."  
"What would you use for wood?" Olivander tensed upon mentioning this.  
"I thought that was where the wand maker established his craft; as the expert, I am sure you would know far better than I what to use, it is not for me to choose." At this the other man relaxed and nodded.  
"You are well learned. I will owl you when I have finished crafting it."

Xander bowed deeply, "I am most that honored you will create my wand." So saying, he left a deposit for the wand and departed the store.

His next stop was the Apothecary, the local potions store; he replenished all of his stores (plus some), acquired several caldrons of differing density, and a nice set of instruments (good potions instruments were extremely difficult to locate in Sunnydale), he also bought a subscription to Potions: The Art of Brewing, a potentially good investment.

He then walked to Madame Malkins and bought an assortment of robes, cloaks, muggle looking pants and shirts (in silk and leather), and anything else he could possibly need. 

Flourish and Blotts came next, along with an absurd amount of money spent on all sorts of books, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions (of course), Wizarding Etiquette, Hexes, Curses and how to break them, histories on the Dark Arts and the evolution of hexes, and some books which really cannot be described. The book seller promised to send the books back to the flat he was staying in with Angelus. 

Exhausted, Xander booked a room in the Leaky Cauldron and fell asleep after owling Angelus and letting him know what he was doing, sending him all of his purchases, and grouching about how inflated the prices were on "school books". He now thoroughly understood why students abhorred University Bookstores.

The next day dawned with Xander ready to go home when he received an owl from Olivander telling him to come and collect his wand.

"Ah, Mr. Sn - err Harris, come in." When Xander entered the door shut magically. "No need to be alarmed, just ensuring outside ears do not pry."

"You finished my wand?"

"Indeed I did, stayed up all night completing it. Took me four hours to find the proper wood, it was actually sent by someone named Mr. Pointy." At this Xander broke out into laughter.

"Tell me, was it in the shape of a stake?"

"Yes, it was. In fact I found the wood coated in the ashes of many vampires. Your core chose this wood."

Xander smiled, "That's a slayer's stake and has been on the Hellmouth for several years, where all the elements of the wand once resided." Enlightenment dawned in the other mans eyes.

"I see. Take good care of it Mr. Harris. I have no doubt you will be surprising many, many, people. 

Xander bowed, "I intend to." He passed over a large sum for the wand and exited both the building and the alley.

Xander was a grad student, therefore he arrived at Hogwarts two days before the normal students. Each of the dozen or so graduate students would be arriving separately, because of time differences. His first look at the school was from the lake, which a friendly half-giant named Hagrid was taking him across. Xander was wearing muggle clothing, having decided to save his robes for once other students inhabited the castle.

Upon stepping into the castle, Xander's eyes lit up with excitement. "The portraits, they move!"

"I do?." One of the muttered, "I never noticed." Xander laughed and walked towards it.

"Hello."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Merlin."

"I am Xander." Feeling slightly foolish Xander bowed and then began studying the building that was Hogwarts. "Amazing work." 

"Yes, the founders did wonderful work on the structure." Xander nodded in agreement closely inspecting the building. He placed his hand on the wall and felt the heat of magic coming from the structure. It seemed to be leading somewhere and Xander, curiously albeit warily, followed it into the depths of the dungeon. As he walked his fingers caressed the walls, moving away only for the sake of the paintings. Xander stopped and talked to many of the paintings, winning them over with his sense of humor, and willingness to chat with pictures.

The path stopped at a painting. This one did not smile at Xander, only glared, "Who are you?"  
Xander raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Graduate student."  
"Not what, who."  
"Perhaps I should be asking you that."  
The painting laughed in genuine amusement, "Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts."

"I am Alexander Harris, Scooby." Salazar had a confused look on his face because of this term, but before he could speak the portrait swung open, forcing Xander to step backwards.

"What are you doing outside my rooms?" A cold and callous voice asked. As the voice stepped outside of the doorway, Xander got the impression of black robes, greasy hair, a smirk, and a nose.

"Chatting, with Mr. Slytherin."

"I… see… I assume you are one of the new graduate students?"

"You know what they say when you assume… it makes an ass out of you and me. But, in this case, you're correct." Xander bowed, "Alexander Harris."

"Ah, the American."

"You make American sound so foul. As entertaining as this meeting has been, I fear," Xander added looking at a non-existent watch, "That I am due to meet Headmaster Dumbledore." Xander bowed again before bidding ado to Slytherin (who instructed Xander to call him Salazar) and, picking up the correct strand of magic in the walls, let it lead him to the dining hall.

"Do you even know where the Great Hall is, Mr. Harris?"

"Err…" Xander shrugged and pointed a random direction, "that way?"

The potions master sighed and showed the boy to the Great Hall

Xander found the Headmaster both funny and wise, a lethal combination (he had learned that the hard way from Buffy). But Xander didn't have a Slytherin and a Vampire for fathers for nothing; he managed to proceed through his conversation with Dumbledore without telling him anything important about himself, meaning that Buffy and Angelus were never mentioned. They discussed the classes he would take (DADA, Potions, Transfigurations, Divination, Arithmancy, and others). He also spoke with his father. The man was snarky, cagey, rude, abrasive, and on the whole reminded Xander of a vampire. Finally, Xander was shown to the graduate student's common room.

Each grad student was given their own small suite that included a joined bedroom/sitting room and their own washroom. As Xander unpacked, he pulled out pictures of the Sunnydale crowd, Cordy (who'd left the year before to study in LA), Willow, Buffy and Giles, and drawings of Angelus, Spike, and Dru, these were all hung carefully on the walls. His clothing was hung up and he crawled into his bed and fell asleep. He was awakened by a voice outside his rooms.

"Mr. Harris."

"Huh?" Xander blinked and got up to open the door. "Professor." Xander stepped back to allow him admittance, the old Sunnydale rule of never inviting anyone into your room stuck hard.

"The Headmaster asked me to come and collect you for dinner in the Great Hall."

"Ah." Xander stretched, smothering a yawn. Snape looked around the room. The pictures on the wall drew his notice.

"Do you know who this is?"

Xander glanced at the picture Snape was referring to. "Yup. Angelus, vampire, likes blood, kills people. Mmmm, blood."

"Ah, you know him?"

Xander looked at the professor and smirked, "That blood-sucking fiend? Yeah, well, actually _know_ would be a tad strong. He almost killed me once." Of course Xander had Buffy beat Angelus into submission before the Vampire would feed from him and use his magic to heal himself.

"And you hang his picture on your wall."

"Actually, it's a drawing which was left on my pillow one night." Xander shrugged, "It's a reminder that appearances can be deceiving." Xander motioned to his door and the two left in silence for the dining hall.

"So," the Headmaster asked over dinner that night, "Alexander, Miss Rosenburg tells me she knows you, how did you two meet?"

"Err, you see, I kinda, accidently snuck up on her late one night in the Chem lab and she got startled and turned me into a newt."

Everyone, save the Willow, looked at him, and Snape asked, somewhat incredulously, "A newt?"

Xander glanced down at his hands turning them over then shrugged bashfully, "I got better." Willow snorted in laughter. Xander glanced at Willow, "You have to admit Wills, undoing transfiguration is not your forte." Willow glared, Xander coughed something that sounded remarkably like "Amy", and Willow blushed.

After dinner he and the other students present were introduced to the Sorting Hat, which was placed on each grad students head, although they would not be sorted into houses. The idea behind the grad students was that they would live all together, in harmony.

"Hello Mr. Hat,"

"Hello, Mr…..Snape?"

"Well, that's what they told me, but nobody's proved it yet! Call me Xander, or Mr. Harris if you call me at all."

"Don't worry, your secrets will remain just that, secret. Now, to business: You are a strange one, raised by darkness, you would have been good in Slytherin, dangerous events, vampires, Gryffindor would have loved you, the Wisdom for Ravenclaw, and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, I would have had fun sorting you. Haven't had a good challenge in ages!"

"Huh, so do I sit here and listen to you mumble?"

"Many before you have."

"I don't stand much by tradition."

"And yet you are a pureblood."

"Raised in the muggle world."

"Technicalities."

"So is the term pureblood." If hats could laugh, this one did.

"Oh," It chuckled, "I like you. Be sure to visit again sometime soon, Mr. Harris."

Xander met with the other grad students who had shown up, and he quickly found he had more in common with the teachers than the students. Many students had hardly even heard of Vampires and Demons, let only killed any. He pretty much ignored them and before he knew it the time had come for the castle to be filled with other students, and his first witnessing of a sorting to begin.

Xander and the other grad students were showed to the new "grad student" table. They were to receive no house patch, instead they wore the house crest and black robes lined with more black.

Students soon started filtering in and Xander saw a relation of his, Draco Malfoy. He was related to Malfoy on his mother's side. His mother had been related Lucius Malfoy, one of his cousins.

Finally, the first years were admitted to the Great Hall. Xander watched as the sorting hat was placed on a small stool. Finally it spoke:

Good God I must be getting old,  
Five tables in the hall?  
New students added to this school,  
Although in numbers small.

Among this lot are Gryffindors,  
The brave, the bold, and true  
There are a few from Slytherin,  
Who value old not new.

There is but one from Helga's house,   
Whose loyalty's unmatched,  
And yet some would be Ravenclaws,   
Whose books are old and patched.

Yet in these houses they'll not live,  
Four houses housed as one,  
They'll put aside their differences,  
Until this year is done.

Take heed now, all, how they combine,  
In friendship, love, and trust,  
These lessons are for out of school,  
When allies are a must.

Strange happenings are coming near,  
Which may take us aback,  
But let us get some sorting done,  
Before this hat is sacked!

Xander clapped with the rest of the student body, having enjoyed the Hat's song. Slowly names were called and new students put it on and were sorted. Before too long everyone was assigned a house and the feast, after a few words from Dumbledore, commenced.

After dinner, Xander walked back to his rooms, while the other grad student stayed and chatted with the new first years. To his surprise, three students planted themselves right in his path.

"Draco Malfoy."

Xander raised a brow at the rude introduction. "I don't remember asking." 

Draco looked at him, his face revealing his shock at the dismissal.

Xander shook his head in annoyance. "Would you please move?"

Draco smirked, "American are we?"

"Obviously you aren't American, therefore 'we' aren't."

"Trite." Xander rolled his eyes and tried to move past them. "Wait, you never told me your name."

"I know," Xander said.

Draco held out his arm to stop Xander from passing but magic quickly lifted him out of the way.

"Draco, let me make something very, very clear. I make a _very_ bad enemy and a very _good_ friend. So, do yourself a favor, Grow Up." That said, Xander turned and walked away as Draco was magically lowered to the ground, very slowly.


	3. The Morning After

_Well…that's over, finally._ Xander flopped into his bed and looked around the room. Finally, he had somewhere quiet and all his own where he could just relax without worrying about the health dangers that might come from the unexpected awakening of an intoxicated elder.

He got up, undressed, and slid into bed between pre-warmed, silk sheets. The four-poster had originally come with white cotton, but the silk had been a present from Angelus just before he left for school. Xander closed his eyes and imagined each of his friends in his mind's eye, wishing them well before he drifted to sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Xander stumbled out of bed, dressed, brushed his teeth and wandered down to the Great Hall. He woke up considerably as many of the portraits wished him good morning. It perked up his spirits to know that they remembered him.

At breakfast, Xander sat and ate with the other graduate students. Occasionally he would get up and meander to one of the house tables and sit with them for five or ten minutes, talking about the professors and what he would expect in their classes. He also received his timesheet and an explanation note attached to it.

The note read:

_Dear Mr. Harris,_

This timetable, as you have undoubtedly observed, is created so that with a tap of your wand you may alter your course schedule. As a graduate student, you have obviously not been sorted, allowing you to take classes with any house you wish. Each weekend you will be able to adjust your classes. This will allow you to get to know members from each of the different houses. We do not demand that you pick any specific schedule absolutely. In fact, you are encouraged to change your classes each week for the entire year. Like to keep the other Professors on their toes!

We hope you will enjoy your time studying here at Hogwarts,  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Xander was elated. He looked at the timesheet, taking a once over of all his different classes and possible classes. Dumbledore knew that he had a wish to study most extensively in Potions, thus he was set to take twice as many as any of the other students. He would attend all the 6th and 7th year Potions classes. The first one would be in 15 minutes.

Xander had no real love of acting, having done it his entire life in Sunnydale. He considered it drawn-out-lies and didn't like to give way to such subterfuge, if he could avoid it. Living in the castle, being _Harris_ and not _Snape_, annoying the crap out of his birth-father, now _THAT_ kind of acting was going to be fun!

Xander had decided to make it his habit to be early for each of his first classes, in order to get to know the Prof. a little before the rest of the students thundered in. Therefore, before anyone else had finished breakfast, Xander Harris was already trailing his fingers along the wall, letting the castle lead him to the dungeon classroom.

Snape was not one to suffer fools lightly, "What are you doing here?" He sneered menacingly at the _American_ graduate.

"Sitting?" Xander looked around the lab, then down at his stool, then up at the professor, "Yeah, definitely sitting." He grinned. It helped nothing.

Snape, of course, knew all about Xander's desire to study extra potions, having been owled that morning with class lists for all the classes for the term. He was rather appalled to find Harris' name on at least two of them. He also knew that nearly anything the boy knew about the delicate art had been self-taught. This would be a hellish year.

If the American could only be scared off. Yes…scare off the American and I would no longer need to instruct him. Snape's lips curled into an ominous smile, "So, you wish to learn potions."

Xander affected a shocked look, not something that Snape was used to seeing when he became creepy, and swirled around the classroom, looking at everything as if seeing it for the first time, "Holy Cow! Is this a potions lab! Silly me, I was looking for the local magical beauty school." Smirk.

Sigh. "You're wasting my time, Mr. Harris." Snape returned to looking over his teaching notes.

Five minutes passed in silence (or it would have been silence if Xander hadn't been tapping his pencil idly on the tabletop, thus driving Snape mad). Students began to file nervously into the classroom. This was when Xander realized that this was the first Post-O.W.L. class for these students with Professor Snape. This was the N.E.W.T. class. Evil chuckle.

An eyebrow quirked from the front of the class as the students filed in, casting wary glances at the stranger. The class was so small that it included students from every house. Xander settled in and prepared to be the best he knew how to be. _Bring on the fun._

Snape prowled the front of the class, eyeing the students who, for the most part, attempted not to shrink in their seats at least a little.

"Let's brush up on some basics." Oh, this was the best. Intimidation with the same old students. He hadn't used _this_ question in the last few years and few knew the answer, "Mr. Harris. Can _you_ tell me where you would locate a bezoar?"

Xander caught himself, forcing himself not to laugh, "Well…lemme think now. Bezoar, bezoar…there _was_ one in the Sunnyhell High basement…wait, no, we hacked that one up." Xander pretended to think some more, "A bezoar that hasn't already tasted axe…I'm sorry Professor," He looked up, unwincingly meeting Snape's steely gaze, "I have no idea. We made mincemeat outta the last one." Cocky grin.

Scowl. "Thank you, Mr. Harris. I'm sure the entire class enjoyed that idiotic display." Snape's eyes swept across the room just to make sure they hadn't. He ascertained they he was still feared, if not completely respected for allowing it to happen.

Class passed merrily enough for Xander. He could practically hear Snape grinding his teeth for the hour that he spent in the dungeon. He spilled his cauldron, added the wrong ingredients, incorrectly timed his waiting period, and stirred counter-clockwise instead of clockwise. Snape was going crazy. You could practically hear his sigh of relief as the _American_ walked out of the room, chatting merrily with a fellow student.

Classes went well for the rest of the day, as well. Xander saw Hagrid again at a Care of Magical Creatures lesson and met Professor Sprout during Herbology. For the first month at Hogwarts Xander would be trying out all the different classes, some at several different years, just to see what he liked and where he fit in. He had noticed that the specific classes he had requested were all over the place as far as what year he would be taking them with.

_Class Schedule: Xander Harris  
**Arithmancy:** Third Year  
**Care of Magical Creatures:** Fourth Year  
**Charms:** Sixth Year  
**Divination:** Fourth Year  
**Potions:** Sixth and Seventh Year  
**Transfiguration:** Fifth Year_

He was also free to sit in on any classes he wish, so long as they didn't interfere with his regularly scheduled class schedule, which was why he was at Herbology. He had nothing going on for an hour and found himself wandering out towards the greenhouses where Professor Sprout had invited him to sit in on her lesson.

As night approached, Xander found himself more than happy to just stumble into bed and sleep for days. Although he had enjoyed his first day of classes in the castle, he was more than slightly exhausted. He wasn't used to being around so many people at once. _Be safe, Will, Dru. I'm going to need you guys when you get here. You were right, this whole people thing is tiring._

And, with that "prayer" out of the way, Xander Harris conked out, still fully dressed, sans robes.

By lunchtime on Wednesday, Xander was slowly getting used to being around so many people. At least he wasn't having the problems that the other Grads and First Years were encountering, getting lost. Somehow the castle seemed more than happy to lead him wherever he wanted to go and, for this, he was truly thankful.

It was just after lunch on Wednesday afternoon and Xander found himself staring up at a trapdoor. "Ehm…Professor Trelawney?" He had yet to meet the woman (or even see her) and was…skeptical about this whole Divination thing. Giles, however, had been adamant that he learn at least a little about the art. "Professor?" He raised his voice.

He could hear voices from overhead. Two voices. Both decidedly female. They sounded like they were gossiping. Then it stopped.

A ladder dropped in front of him and he found himself watching the bottom rung come down. This would perhaps explain the reason that he completely missed the squealing brunette who launched herself down at him, "OH MY GOD! XANDER HARRIS!" More squealing.

Somehow, in a way that magic would never be able to explain, Xander not only caught the brunette, but he also managed not to fall over and split his skull open on the stone steps behind him.

He righted himself, looked at the brunette and began to squeal too (although he would _never_ admit to doing something so unmanly, particularly if Spike were around) "CORDY!"

Hug. Squeal. Hug. A little bit of jumping up and down. Then they both climbed up to the tower classroom so that Xander could meet Trelawney.

After being poured a cup of tea in a pretty blue willow teacup, and being introduced to the infamous Divination's Professor, Xander turned to Cordy, "So…why are you here? Last thing I'd heard was that you were studying in L.A."

Cordy grinned. She _had_ been studying in L.A. at another hybrid magic-highschool. Her parents had moved so that she could attend The Academy. It was nicer than Sunnydale High and could actually afford to hire enough teachers for every subject. Cordy, however, had not been attending for magical purposes because she had been thought to be a muggle. That was before Doyle.

"You see," she said, "Doyle liked to wander around the school. He was a demon but you couldn't tell it by looking at him. She had a direct line-of-sight to the PTB." At Xander's confusion she elaborated, "The Powers That Be. He thought that I had seer potential and so he introduced me in his class. Everyone else was told that I was doing Advanced Physics." She grinned.

Xander laughed – Cordy hated physics.

"Anyway, that was about two years before the attack on The Academy. A bunch of rowdy demon-haters raided the school and killed Doyle after one of his classes. I was there when it happened and the PTB latched onto me as the nearest, trustworthy person. Now, to make a long story short—"

"Too late."

Cordy glared, evil glare number 6. Meaning shut up and sit down her royal highness Queen C is speaking.

"They transferred Doyle's visions to me. So now I actually am a seer and I've been studying it for about two years."

Trelawney smiled serenely, as if tales of dead demons and the PTB were everyday common. But it didn't last long because another tap came at the trapdoor. The rest of the class had arrived.

"Class!" Trelawney said in a soft, misty voice.

Cordy leaned over to Xander, "She loves doing that. The voice thing – she thinks it makes her sound more like the T.V. fortune-tellers. You know," Cordy closed her eyes and imitated, "I see mist…wait. No, there's something coming forwards, who here has relation to a short mulberry bush? Mrs. Patterson! I thought so. Your dead husband…he wants it gone. I see it withering away…" She opened her eyes and grinned.

Trelawney sent Cordelia a scowl, "As I was saying. This is Ms. Chase. She is my new assistant and will be helping with classes for the year."

This was met with looks of interest and trepidation.

Xander spent a pleasant hour in the tower – chuckling with Cordelia as Trelawney made reference after reference for her own amusement – amusement that went over the heads of the rest of the class.

Cordy, however, didn't spend the entire time sitting around. She got up and helped students with tea leaves, crystal balls, and star charts as they were doing some basic review.

"All right, class." She said as people started gathering their things, "Remember to read chapter 11 on Palmistry for the next class. Dismissed."

Xander looked around as the students filed out…"Umm, I'm confused?"

Cordy sniggered, "That's nothing new, is it? Come on, Xand. Show me where you're staying and on the way I'll fill you in."

As they walked, Cordy explained to Xander that any real students who had sight potential were given private lessons with Trelawney. The larger lessons were just a way for her to pass the time. There was little chance that any of those students would develop any amount of sight over the years that they were with her. She just used them to weed out the real seers from the "riff-raff."

The next week, and the one after that, passed in quiet. There was little to do besides trying not to get lost in a castle that was hell-bent on sending you into the dungeons every third day. Xander had been seen to yell at the walls, telling them things like "No! Not Potions, Arithmancy!" and "I just came from the dungeons! I was trying to get to dinner!" The local consensus was that the American was unhinged.

There were few very interesting things than happened during those few weeks. However, there are one or two that ought to be mentioned. For instance:

Xander smiled slightly as he looked over the course catalogue and tapped his timetable, removing a week worth or Divination and replacing it with a fifth year class.

Now…it must not be said that Professor Snape cried like a baby that week when he looked down at his class lists and realized that Harris' name had suddenly appeared on yet a third class roster.

"Mr. Harris." Severus sneered at the American as he walked into the classroom, his typical five minutes early, "What an unwelcome surprise. I assume you are here to show the fifth years your spectacular ability to spill cauldron and ruin potions? Truly, you will be a match even for Neville Longbottom."

Xander sneered back at him. There were times when he couldn't stand the man….

The thundering (which, when they hit the lab door turned to tiptoes) of the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years interrupted Xander's train of thought. They filed into the room and took their seats.

Xander smirked slightly as he watched Malfoy and Potter shoot death glares at each other. This could be interesting… He had no real love for either boy and watching them get on each others nerves was amusing! Particularly when Professor Snape announced pairing for the afternoon class and Xander found himself seated beside the Vamp-wannabe Slytherin.

"So…Mr. Malfoy. What a pleasure to see you again." Xander smirked as he began slicing roots.

Draco Malfoy was less than pleased for his favourite class to be ruined by one of his least favourite people. Even being seated next to Golden-Boy Potter would've been better – at least The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Have-His-Buttons-Pushed could be annoyed – nothing seemed to bother Harris. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

A snide voice cut into Xander's concentration as he ground his beetles into a powder.

"So...Harris, if you're a graduate student, why on earth would you be enjoying class with a group of fifth years?" Xander could practically hear the boy's smirk.

"Because, I'm a bit of an idiot when it comes to levitation potions." Xander smiled serenely at the boy who tried to pretend that he'd know that that was what they were making.

Truth be told, Draco was more interested in annoying Xander than in making their potion and hadn't managed to do anything right so far. It was suddenly obvious to him that his potion was going to end up completely wrong if he didn't start concentrating.

Xander smiled as he stirred the potion just right, letting enough energy flow into it to give it a little bit of a kick (enough to allow for better control of movement when the subject is floating) and to help repair the damage Draco had been reeking upon it.

"What about you, Draco..."

The boy sneered at being called by his first name, "What about me?"

"You bribed ol' Snape so that you could get partnered with me, didn't you?" Flirting always worked...especially when the subject was either straight or in denial.

"I what!" Several nearby people looked at Draco Malfoy, surprised at his sudden outburst. "I did nothing of the sort. I'd rather be partnered with Wonder-Boy Potter than with you, Harris."

Malfoy had just thrown the powdered beetles in, two ingredients too early and began stirring when the potion obviously needed to simmer.

"Malfoy, if you don't start paying attention, you're going to ruin this potion...not that you haven't already." Xander sighed, cast an anti-burning charm on his hands and placed them firmly on either side of his cauldron, "Do exactly as I tell you, or you'll fail the damn potion."

Malfoy was stunned. He really had just ruined it, hadn't he? If he'd reached one ingredient farther and added the Crescent Mushrooms the thing would've very well exploded. He was getting as bad as Longbottom.

Xander shut his eyes, making sure his hands weren't going to glow while he concentrated and hoping that Snape wouldn't look their way. Luckily, Neville's potion, which was supposed to be Robin's Egg Blue, was sadly turning magenta and Snape was chewing him out, big time.

"Alright Malfoy. I want you to catch the droplets in a vial." Xander concentrated and Malfoy was rather shocked as, one by one, several droplets of potion raised out of the cauldron and hung a few inches in the air, "Catch them, you idiot!"

Draco did so, collecting them and corking the vial, "What the hell was that?"

Xander, now rather drained, sat back, "Those were you're moronic beetles."

Draco nodded and the rest of the class passed in silence, the beetle/potion vial being added when it was supposed to and allowing the boys to receive a passing mark, 

"Amazing, Harris." Snape murmured softly, "You managed not to ruin Draco's potion. 10 points to Slytherin for concentration under stress." And he swished off.

Xander griped slightly, but gathered his things (and a vial of the potion) and left the room. He didn't see as Draco, covertly, followed in his wake.

He walked down the corridors towards Spike and Dru's dungeon suite. It was sumptuously decorated with red velvet hanging on the walls and a several sketches that Spike was working on.

"Lovely of you to come down and see us, Whelp. Who's your friend?"

While Xander had not noticed Draco's company, it wasn't beyond Spike's elevated hearing to hear two heartbeats instead of one now in their suite.

The boy walked silently out of the shadows, "How did he know I was there?" 

Xander smirked, "He could smell you, among other things. William, Drusilla, this is Draco Malfoy."

Spike vamped out, "Bringing us snacks now, are you Xan?" He stalked towards the boy, really more to get a rise out of him than to frighten him.

Dru reached out and placed a hand on Spike's arm stopping him, "Not this one, my pet. This one dream, this one is family…" She threw her arms around Spike and he picked her up, twirling her around.

Xander smiled at his family and then looked down at Draco, "She's a little mad, if you know what I mean."

Draco watched the pair, fascinated by them, "She's beautiful."

"And deadly. You wouldn't wanna lay a hand on her – Spike might bite it off."

Draco smiled at Xander. He, in turn, realized that seeing the boy down here in the dungeon suite was, suddenly, not going to be a rarity.

"All right, Hagrid." Charlie laughed softly, "Just take good care of her."

With that, the redhead closed the cabin door and walked up towards the castle. His thoughts circled around work as he entered the Great Hall, thinking that it was nice to get away from the nesting mothers for a while. They had this disconcerting habit of 

looking at you as if you were their next meal.

_Yeah, at least I don't have to worry about that here._ Charlie's eyes swept across the hall and realized that maybe he _did_ have to worry about that here as several, hungry, seventh year girls eyed the older wizard.

"Holy Sh-!" A hand clapped down on Charlie's shoulder and he jumped, just in time remembering that there were children in the hall and it would probably be better if he didn't scream obscenities at the idiot who had just scared him.

"It's tough being pretty, innit, Charlie?" Ron's grinning face met his brother's.

Charlies smirked, "You know, Ron, I don't really think you can complain."

"Nice to see you made it on time. We were expecting you for breakfast and it's now lunch. What took so long?" Ron was slowly steering his brother towards the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, I was down seeing Hagrid." Charlie's voice seemed somewhat more distant. He had spied the new table in the Great Hall. The one with only about a dozen students seated around it, "Eh, Ron!" Charlie looked around frantically for his baby brother and realized that he was still standing beside him, "Who're they?" He nodded towards the small table.

"Them?" Ron looked in the indicated direction, "Oh, those are the Grad students for Hogwarts. This is the first year that the school has taken on students who are above seventh year."

Charlie sat on the bench with the other students, picking at his lunch in a half-aware manner, and listening to Hermione tell him about the Grad students.

"You see," She had begun, "it's just that the Ministry is trying to expand magical cooperation and knowledge. They got together with a lot of the other ministries in various countries where there are magical schools and made an international decree allowing wizards to study beyond seventh year in specified subjects. However, this decree stated that no witch or wizard was allowed to take their graduate degree in the school where they were taught as a child. Basically, that were I to go for a graduate degree, I would not be allowed to enroll at Hogwarts." Hermione beamed at everyone. She really was a fount of information, useless and otherwise.

Charlie had sat in rapt attention as the girl rattled off a rather text-book description of who the students were and where they came from. Charlie was pretty sure that the girl had memorized the new educational decree, "So, you're telling me, that all of those students are international?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. And Dumbledore wants to use them as a way of displaying cooperation while in school so none of them were ever sorted."

"Ron," he looked for his brother who, amazingly enough, was _still_ sitting beside him, "d'ya think you could introduce me?"

Ron rolled his eyes but acquiesced.

The two Weasleys got up and walked towards the students, "Oy!" Ron attempted to get their attention. Since there were only about a dozen, it wasn't too difficult, "This 'ere's my brother, Charlie Weasley. He wanted to meet you." He then turned and walked back to the Gryffindor table to talk with Harry and Hermione.

Names were fired at Charlie like bullets from a machine gun (an interesting analogy because, while Charlie had heard it before, he really had no idea what a machine gun was). He knew he would never remember any of them and, just when he was about to turn and follow Ron back to the Gryffindor table, he found a hand in front of him with a handsome, dark haired young man attached to it.

"Alexander Harris." The man grinned at Charlie and made room for him on the bench, "I know you and yours by reputation." To anyone else it would have sounded like a compliment or, at the very least, nothing more than idle chat.

Charlie's face, however, held trepidation. See, although Alexander seemed to be smiling, it was common knowledge that the Weasleys were muggle sympathisers. If this Harris had any affiliation to the dark side it was likely that he despised the kind of people the Weasleys were.

Xander realized his mistake and corrected himself almost at once, "No!" He chuckled, "Good reputation only."

Charlie relaxed and the two fell into easy talk for about three-quarters of an hour. They discussed family (Xander more on the side of sitting there and going "Mhmm" and "Wow that sounds neat!" not so much with the giving of details), jobs (or the prospect thereof), and magical beasts. Because Xander had lived on the Hellmouth, he had come into contact (usually the axe-to-beast kind of contact) with animals and demons that Charlie had never even seen.

"You've got to be kidding!" Charlie was stunned, "You mean to tell me that you've actually _seen_ a mama bezoar!"

Xander laughed loudly, "Seen? Damn, Weasley, I was part of the team that helped kill her! Happily, though, I wasn't the one who dived _inside_ her." Charlie winced. Xander chuckled.

"Well," Xander stood and gathered his things, "I'm off. I've got charms to attend and a mountain of homework to see to. See ya 'round, Weasley."

The next week went idly by for Xander. He got up, he ate, studied, messed around, and slept. For Charlie, however, things were a little more interesting.

"Come on, Bill! How long's it been since you've made a visit to Hogwarts? I know Ron would like to see you." He had been wheedling for almost a week. For some reason, he'd managed to find more and more time to visit both his home and older brother, who really wished he wouldn't.

"Charlie!" Bill had had enough. "It's not that I don't want to see Ron, it's that I know what's going on! You're trying to set me up…AGAIN!" He shook his head in disgust, "Anyway, what kind of perv do you think I am? You wanna set me up with some Hogwarts school-brat? Why?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. He would really rather not tell Bill who it was he wanted him to meet. Things would go much more smoothly if he said less, "Listen. I don't care if you fall madly in love. Just…just go to the school sometime before Christmas?"

Bill sighed, "Will you leave me alone if I do?"

Charlie nodded.

"Fine. Done. I'll find some time off…sometime. It just can't be soon because unlike you I actually seem to have work to do."

Charlie disapparated, smiling. He knew Bill wasn't really going to visit the school. Oh well, if he couldn't get Bill to Xander, he'd have to get Xander to Bill.

_POP!_

Charlie apparated in the middle of the kitchen, "You look lovely, mum."

"Thank you, Charlie, what do you want?"

Charlie attempted to look aghast, but couldn't manage to pull it off, "I know it's a little early and all, but would it be alright if I invite a friend or two for Christmas this year?"

His mother shrugged, "As long as they don't mind sharing rooms, of course! Ron's inviting Harry Potter for part of the holiday. The more the merrier!"

Charlie smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thank you, mum! I've gotta go now…"

_POP_

Xander spent the next couple of days, when he wasn't in class, fussing over something in the Grad Tower. Every Grad had taken the first day and magicked a copy of their country's flag onto their door. It made them feel a little more at home, even if they were only flying a Union Jack.

A young woman, Jana, was the only who knew what he was doing. She reminded him of Buffy. She was short, a little dippy, but always had a good come-back. They sat together in whatever class they managed to have together – usually potions. The two made Snape's life miserable.

Xander had made her his private trouble-maker in potions class. He pretended to be infatuated with her because it would mean that he wouldn't have the sixth and seventh year girls after him (as had become typical with the Grad students). Everyone wanted to date a Grad student and Xander wanted none of it. Jana agreed and the two formed a silent truce to keep the other out of trouble and away from voyeuristic lowerclassmen…and ladies.

"Jana, can you help me with something?" Xander wasn't really even looking at her – but he always knew when she was behind him. She was better in Ancient Runes than him (it was her concentration) and he needed that knowledge.

"Yes, Xander." She smiled.

He lead her to his room and pulled out his potions ingredients, "I still can't seem to make it stabilize enough." He indicated the potion the two had been working on for at least two weeks.

Jana looked contemplative, "Explain to me again what it must do."

Xander nodded and told her about the potion he had made in Sunnydale, giving her a list of the ingredients used, "I want to close the Hellmouth…stabilize it, permanently. Giles told me if I could figure it out, he'd bring Buffy here to study Defence."

Jana nodded, "I understand." She looked at it and began making runic notes on a spare piece of parchment, "But, you see, if you did it like this…" she indicated the runes, "It might work better. To stabilize something so large, so powerful and full of dark magics…" She continued to scribble and Xander watched, taking notes of his own. The two worked late into the night.

The next day was no easier. He felt that they had made real progress on the potion, although nothing so far had been brewed. For once Xander did not even attempt his typical antics in potions. Instead, he brewed correctly, although it turned out to be a little weak from lack of concentration, and left.

A very confused Snape remained behind him, examining the potion and watching Xander leave. What the hell was going on?

OOOF! Two figures went sprawling on the stone floor halfway between potions and the Great Hall.

"Watch it, Harris." A snide and cold voice filtered into Xander's clouded brain, pushing away thoughts of Hellmouths and potions.

Although they weren't on friendly terms, Draco had come to have a certain measure of respect for Xander Harris. He's been spending a lot of time in the dungeons with Spike and Dru and had learned a lot about him.

"Is there something you wanted, Malfoy?"

"Is it true?"

Xander raised an eyebrow and, taking a shot in the dark, "Yeah…sure."

"You're related to my father?"

Xander choked. How the fuck did he know that? "Yeah. Sure. Except that I have no idea who your father is."

Malfoy smiled, "We have some talking to do, Harris."

"Yes." Xander turned, opened an empty classroom and walked in. When he realized Malfoy wasn't following he reached out a hand and magically grasped his throat, ala Darth Vader, pulling him into a room which was instantly locked down and sealed from prying ears. "What. Do. You. Know…and how?" He released the boy.

"I know who your father is."

Xander blanched, "How?"

"Spike told me."

"You can't tell anyone!"

"I know. Spike'd kill me." The boy drew himself up to his full height, "I am charged with making sure He doesn't find out."

"I don't believe you."

"Alright, fine. I was charged with telling you not to let him know, not yet. Angelus told Spike, Spike told…you get the idea. Don't let him know."

"Don't let _who_ know?"

The blonde paled slightly.

Xander smiled triumphantly, "You don't actually know, do you? You were given a line, knowing it would get my attention. I'm gonna kill that blood-sucking sonovabitch."

Malfoy sneered and looked away, "No, I don't actually know. Was hoping you'd say-"

"No. Get out." The door swung open and Draco ran – only more gracefully – he was a Malfoy after all. 

This would be fine for now. He had no intention of telling anyway. Oh ho ho – but the greasy-haired git better wait until Halloween. That's when things were really going to heat up in the castle.

In the mean time, he had a vamp to see to, and possibly lay the smack down on.


	4. Halloween

"You bloody bastard." The right hook caught Angelus off guard as it smashed his nose. Damn the whelp had a good arm. "Can't you stay out of my life for one fucking term?"

"What did I do this time . . . Alexander?"

"Malfoy."

"That little prat?"

"Yes. Him. You . . .you . . .ARGH!" Angelus smirked.

Xander stormed around Hogwarts in a foul mood. Angelus -- the blood sucking fiend -- was intent on reeking havoc with his life. When he returned to _Graditude_ (the recently named grad tower – well, it had started out being grad Attitude, but that was rather a mouthful…) he began calming down and moving potions ingredients around.

"Ju-eeze, Harris. You've gotta stop letting other people press your buttons, eh?"

"What would you know about it, Daemon?"

"I…" 

"That's what I thought." Xander centered himself and using wandless magic sent the door slamming shut in Daemon's face. "Good riddance."

As annoyed as he was with Angelus and life, he slowly began collecting ingredients for a potion. He worked on it for hours, stirring and slicing. Waiting and simmering. Jasmine was added after sulfur. Venom came after powdered beetles. Smoke began to rise from the cauldron as a (dead) baby Bezor was added, followed by 5 drops of vampire blood – donated by Angelus as an apology. Finally the ending sealant for the hellmouth was complete. He sealed it inside of an unbreakable bottle and sent it post-haste to Sunnyhell and the Slayer.

Once the vial was sent he stepped back in shock. The recipe hadn't been perfected when he'd started it, his instincts had just kicked in and there the potion was, complete. Jana would be pissed that she wasn't here to help make the final product. Dismissing the thought, Xander turned and passed out on his bed, uncertain of what just happened.

"Well, well, if it isn't the colonial reject."

"Fuck off, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your childish games and pranks."

"Got something better to do, Harris?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Anything – how about this, go take a long walk off the Astronomy Tower, and you might live without a bloody nose."

"Who do you think you are? Bloody Yankee."

"I was raised on top of Hell and killed my best friend when I was 16. Who do you think I am?"

Draco raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So, you're nothing more than a murderer."

Xander's eyes flashed with an emotion between sadness and contempt, "A very powerful murderer. Tell me, Draco Malfoy, are you afraid to--"

"Die?"

"No. Are you afraid to be damned for eternity? Are you afraid to step outside of the castle at night for fear of your blood being sucked out of your neck, wrist, or first available, rather juicy looking, artery?"

Draco didn't respond.

"That's what I thought. Xander stepped forward and put his hand on Draco's neck. He caressed it lightly, Draco tried to take a step in retreat but found he couldn't. He started to be very, _very_ afraid of this American. Xander spoke softly, his words only for the two of them. "Until you know this fear, until you know the bite of a vampire or the howl of a werewolf as your friend turns into one, until you watch your best friend try to kill you, you cannot judge me."

Xander was just putting the finishing touches on his schedule when there was a tapping on his window. He glanced up and saw Bacchus (Angelus' owl) tapping at the window. Sighing he stood up and opened the window allowing Bacchus entrance. He untied the letter and summoned an owl treat from his trunk.

_Whelp,_

Urgent business has called me from our suite in the dungeons. My dark princess and I are taking a little vacation. It appears we will be unable to return to our suite. Our sire requested our stay with him, and you know how Angelus gets – refusal is futile. However, we will be back for your fun…

Spike  


Finishing the letter, Xander grinned, set it aside and headed towards the potions classroom. Upon entering the room Snape glowered, still confused at the boys antics in the previous class. "Mr. Harris, I would appreciate at least an imitation of _effort_ at not blowing up another cauldron." The Slytherin students didn't even bother snickering. They had quickly realized they couldn't get any more than a self-mocking laugh out of the American.

Xander saluted Snape, the America way, and then carefully set up his cauldron.

"Mr. Harris." Xander looked up from his simmering potion.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why do you insist on showing up in this class and letting your potion join the ranks of Longbottom's on the floor of this classroom?"

"Umm, it's fun to see you suffer?" Xander smirked. Snape glared. Xander frowned contemplatively, "I guess that'd be the wrong answer." He smirked again.

"You would be correct. Detention after class, I happen to know this is your last class of the day."

"Sir, yes sir. Would you like fries with that, sir?" Snape stalked away. The smirk died off of Xander's face as he watched his father walk around the room glaring and insulting the student body. Great genetics, Xander mused, the ability to terrify a child with a single look, what a wonderful skill to have passed down generation to generation. Xander thought a moment then realized that much of Snape's demeanor must have been copied from Angelus, he recognized a bit of the swagger and there was no way that _two_ people could've developed that same sneer; that put him a very, very good mood. For, if anyone knew the Scourge of Europe, it had to be Alexander Lavelle Harris… err … Snape.

The rest of the class filed out of the room, leaving Xander alone with Professor Snape. Xander was sitting quietly at his desk reading his potions notes. Snape was glaring… as usual.

"Mr. Harris." Xander blinked and looked up from his notes.

"Oh, sorry, sir. I was revising my notes from last week."

"While I would be astonished to learn you could even print your name, let alone read, you are not serving detention in order to revise your notes."

"I am aware of that, sir." Snape stalked around the room and began yelling at Xander for "thinking himself more superior than the rest of the student body" and "being an immature boy who thought he was experienced enough to handle this class."  
Xander sat quietly, growing paler with each insult, and vague insinuation. Finally a hand rose and banged down directly in front of him and Xander stood up.

"Sir, you know nothing about what I think and who I am. While you may have every right to insult and make derogatory remarks towards the younger students, you have no such right with me. You may think you're the "big bad," but believe me when I say I've _met_ the big bad and I have his sires teeth marks embedded in my throat."

Snape blinked, taken aback. Xander stood and left.

"Students are not supposed to be out of bed at this hour, graduate student or no."

"Professor McGonagall, I did not see you there."

"Mr. Harris, your whether or not you saw me, has little to do with why you are currently roaming randomly around the castle."

"Ah, caught that I see."

"Yes, I did." Professor McGonagall couldn't help but be amused by Xander's decidedly American exuberance. He seemed to genuinely enjoy wandering aimlessly around the castle, with no intent of mischief. She gestured across the hall, to where her office was conveniently located and they both sat down. "Would you tell me why you are wandering the halls?"

"Oh, the castle pleases me. There is nothing like this in the United States. I enjoy the feel of the magic in the stone and I just like the quiet." After saying this he broke into a reminiscent smile.

"Something entertaining?"

"Actually, just remembering the last time I told someone that." Minerva McGonagall did not look amused . . . so Xander enlightened her. "I was in a basement with two, err, guys. They set a bomb and it was within seconds of going off – very action movie-y thing. He asked me if I was afraid to die, I told him I liked the quiet. Just one of the many ways my life is weird."

Professor McGonagall had a perplexed look on her face. "Where in America did you grow up?"

"California, in a small town outside of Los Angeles – in Sunnydale."

"The Hellmouth."

"Yup, met vampires too. Got the marks to prove it." Xander bent his head to the side showing off where he had been bitten.

McGonagall looked at the boys' neck, then at his face. "What's bothering you, Mr. Harris?"

Xander looked at his professor. "Professor Snape. I walked out of detention tonight."

"That must have pleased him."

"Only in the _I vant to drink your blood_ kind of way."

"Today, class," intoned Professor Lupin, "we will be discussing vampires and the Slayer. The oldest hunter of the Vampire is a called the Slayer. The slayer is a single girl who is blessed with powers. Now, can anyone tell me what these are?"

Xander's hand was the first in the air. "Yes, Mr…?"

"Harris, sir. The slayer is given many special powers, among these are strength, speed, and the ability to out-pun her foe."

Another hand rose. "Professor, the slayer is also granted the power to fly." Xander snorted, failing to oppress his laughter.

"Mr. Harris?" The professor asked.

"This is incorrect sir. But, she can jump great heights. She once jumped over the fence at our high school. Our principle didn't want to let her leave. She is also given a watcher, who trains her and records her activities."

"Very good, Mr. Harris. Does anyone know who the current Slayers watcher is?"

Nobody answered… silence… Xander raised his hand. "Rupert Giles."

"That is incorrect, Mr. Harris. Merrick is the--"

"Sorry, professor, but that is incorrect. Merrick was killed and a new watcher was assigned 'watcher duties.' And that man is Rupert Giles."

"Very well, now who can tell me about slaying Vampires."

Again only Xander raised his hand. Lupin sighed, "Mr. Harris?"

"To slay a vampire you need a stake, sunlight, holy water, car door, or some implement that can cut its head off. Now, the only time you're in trouble is if the Vampire has the ring of Amara, then you're pretty much screwed, unless you can remove the finger it's on."

"Mr. Harris?"

"Yes, sir?"

"How do you know so much about vampires?"

"Oh, well, you see I was raised on the Hellmouth. Slayer and vampires live in my neighborhood. Not to mention demons and werewolves."

"You don't count werewolves as demons?"

"Me? Nah, a good friend of mine was a werewolf. We lock him in a cage during the full moon. Heck, when you think about it, it's only a few nights a month, and Oz, that's the werewolf, he was a good teacher and a good friend. Of course, he got free a time or two, stun guns are good things those days."

"Professor Lupin, you requested to see me?"

"Ah, yes Mr. Harris--"

"Please, call me Alex or Xander."

"Of course, Alex. Where did you learn all of this?"

"I grew up on the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, California…like I said. There were all sorts of different people. I never judged a person by what they were."

"I see. How did you receive a magical education?"

"Our school did special ed classes for those with magical talents. I happened to make friends with a slayer and her watcher. They introduced me to some of the darker sides of the Hellmouth."

The two sat and chatted for a great length of time, making Xander late for Transfiguration. To excuse his students' absence, Lupin wrote Xander a note to give to professor McGonagall. This was the first time Xander would find himself partnered with _The Boy Who Lived_ … not that he was overly impressed.

"I can't make this work." Harry moaned, as he once again attempted to turn his chair into a horse. He tried again, the chair was a little charred after the attempt.

"Harry," The boy looked over at the grad student.

"Yes…" he was obviously wracking his mind for Xander's name, "Alexander?"

"It's not in the words. You have to feel the flow of magic around you and will it to turn the chair into a horse.

"I don't understand."

"Ok, close your eyes." He did, "do you feel the magic surrounding you? Do you feel it in your wand?"

"Yes."

"Good, concentrate on that. Now, start the motion with you wand. Twine it 'round." Harry began making the complex motion with his hand. He also began to mutter the words to the spell. Xander wasn't sure if the younger wizard even realized it.

A whinny echoed from where the chair had been.

"Well done, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said. "Can you do as well as you teach, Mr. Harris?"

"Only when I find my center; I've always been better at teaching Transfiguration than at actually doing it."

"Ah."

When Angelus came to Hogwarts it was to visit Xander.

"Hey Angel…us."

"Xander, I am not amused."

"Yeah, yeah," Xander grinned cheekily, "And I'm a marshmallow man, ohh! Gotta add graham crackers and a Hershey Bar – mmm, smores!"

"Been into the sugar recently?"

"Nah, chocolate is the only way to go." Angelus groaned, Xander grinned more broadly.

"Have you seen Severus?"

Xander raised an eyebrow, "Guy, yay-tall? Black hair? Big nose? Surly disposition? Smells of potion fumes?"

"That's him."

"In the potions lab downstairs."

"Ah, I believe I shall wait to visit him."

Xander smirked.

A Hogsmeade weekend came towards the middle of the month and Xander visited the town in order to shop for a Halloween costume. He walked by an alleyway and stopped when he heard voices.

"I can't do it any more?"

"Do what, Harry?"

"Be the _Bloody Boy Who Wouldn't Bloody Well Die_."

"But, Harry… like it or not, it's who you are." This voice was female and Xander placed it as being Hermione Granger.

"But, I'm sick of death and of fighting. I mean look, if I had died Cedric may still be alive."

"Yes, but how many others would be dead?"

"Sometimes…. You know, sometime I just can't seem to care."

Xander walked down the alleyway to where the three were standing. "You know," They started to see Xander standing there. "Destiny is an intriguing thing. There are loopholes to everything, but they're never there when you need them."

"What would you know about it?"

"My best friend has whole books of prophecies written about her, and she's still alive." Xander shrugged, "You'll live or you'll die. Not a lot you can do about it but give every fight your best." Xander turned and walked off, leaving a very thoughtful Harry Potter behind him.

"Mr. Harris." Xander looked up from his notes and saw Professor Lupin looking at him.

"Yes, Professor? What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if we could talk in private for a moment?"

"Of course," Xander stood "where would you like to talk to me?" Lupin beckoned for Xander to follow him. When they entered his office, Lupin sat behind his desk while Xander took a seat in the visitor chair.

"Harry was here to see me not too long ago; he said you spoke to him."

"Yes,"

"About the Slayer?"

"Yes."

"I understand, from what Harry has said that she has prophecies written about her, would it be possible for Harry, what I mean is…"

"Could the Slayer meet Harry? I hope she will be able to make it to Hogwarts before the winter break. If she does I'll introduce her to Harry. Perhaps she can offer some guidance, make him stop self-loathing all the time. Is that all?"

"Actually…" The Professor hesitated for a moment. "Your friend, the werewolf. I would like to meet him – if that is possible."

"I'll send Oz a note and see if he's interested. I'll make no promises Professor."

"I would expect none. Thank you, Mr. Harris."

Xander smiled, "Remember? Call me Alex, or Xander."

Halloween was an interesting event that year. Xander caused a large stir when he turned down fifteen (different) invitations from various girls (and boys). It was rumored he had a "special" friend arriving to be his date, others said the dark haired man Xander was occasionally seen conversing with would escort him, while still others theorized that Xander would be attending with Charlie Weasley – Ron was highly amused at this rumor, and Xander strongly suspected that Ron started it, but took it all with a smile and a quip.

His costume was made of dragon hide and silk. He charmed his eyes black for the night and his skin whiter than normal. With another charm he made it appear he wasn't breathing and grew out two of his teeth into sharp points. The teeth of course could retract. On his finger he wore a ring, marking his vampire order as that of the Order of Aurelius.

He walked into the great hall and everyone stopped and gawked. He merely walked through the room and stood in the shadows of a pillar, he also (to the amusement of many students) wore a glare that bested the worst one many had been given by Professor Snape. A half hour later two strangers entered the Great Hall and Xander moved to greet them.

The brunette female was pulled in for a kiss, as was the platinum haired male. It appeared that Drusilla and Spike had come back to Hogwarts. Xander pointed to where he had been sitting, and Spike walked over there and lurked, while Xander and Dru entered the dance floor for a waltz.

"Has kitten been a good boy?"

"Never, Dru. And have you been a good girl?"

The vampire laughed, "The stars shine so brightly as they laugh as mortals scream. Mummy has been a very bad girl… will you punish me?"

Xander laughed, "Let's leave that job for Spike, love."

Several girls asked Xander to dance and he happily obliged. Traditional dances preceded the music which was made to wither to. He waltzed and swing danced with anyone who asked (male, female, or vampire).

"So, whelp, which one is dad?" Xander nodded towards Professor Snape.

"The one with the sneer."

"Fits in with the Pouf."

"Now, now, lover, play nice."

Spike smirked, "When have I ever played nice?" Spike moved over to where Severus stood. "'ello cutie." Severus turned and glared at Spike. "Aww, don't you want to play?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow, "And _who_ are you?"

"Name's Spike, luv." He trailed a finger down the prof's cheek. "And it's is my pleasure to meet you… definitely my pleasure."

"Aren't the American and the Brunette enough for you?" Spike laughed.

"Dark and broody… I like it." Spike moved in crowding his space, Spike reached out and stroked Snape's face. His hand was promptly caught in a hard grip.

"Vampire."

Spike bowed slightly, "Pleasure to meet you, Death Eater." Severus paled. "See, luv, there's one thing you should remember, I never asked to be turned into a vampire, it wasn't consensual. My sire," He nodded towards Dru, "offered me power, she merely neglected to mention I'd become evil to obtain it. You, however, you knew you were selling your soul when you took that mark….think about that before judging us."

Spike moved away from Severus not long after and looked to see Xander out on the dance floor pulsating to the music. "'scuse me love, the whelp needs me to dance with him."

Spike moved to where Xander was dancing – he grabbed the boy and pulled him into his body. "'ello cutie."

Xander grinned at him and pulled Spike into a long, thorough, kiss. His tongue swept teasingly into Spikes mouth. "Hey, bleached menace." Xander rubbed suggestively against Spike with a grin.

When they left the dance floor, Xander left to get punch (dragging Spike with him). With his glass of a fruity mixture he made his way over to Draco.

"Draco." The boy turned around smirking.

"Couldn't stay away, Harris?"

"Actually, I know you've met Spike, but I thought you should talk to him."

"Why?"

Xander raised an eyebrow then looked at the boy's arm, "Decisions, Draco Malfoy, decisions."

"Ahem," Xander turned at the distinct clearing of a voice.

"Headmaster."

"Young Alexander, I trust your _friends_ have suitable places to stay?"

"Yes, they will be spending the next few days with their sire Angelus." Xander smirked, "I believe they have been feeling like causing mayhem for awhile."

"How…intriguing." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "I trust there will be no causalities."

"I can give you no answer for them, professor. Where there are, there are."

"That simple?"

Xander's eyes darkened, "Nothing is ever simple for those who were born on the Hellmouth."

Spike chose this moment to speak up. "The whelp speaks true and is wise. Tell dark and gloomy that if he gives _my_ boy any trouble, I'll bite him."

"Of course, William." Spike briefly morphed his face and growled before walking over and pulling an unwilling Draco into a dance.

Xander saw Snape leave and Angelus move after him.

At this point Xander began examining what other students came as, Hermione was dressed as an elf, while Draco Malfoy came dressed as an incubus, and Harry was dressed as death, he came as a reaper. Xander found this very fitting.

At the end of the Halloween ball, Xander went downstairs and walked into the potions room in order to ask Professor Snape a question about a potion they were making in their next class. He figured it would be better to ask now when the Professor's wits were dulled by wine than when he was his usual sarcastic self. When he opened the door he just about passed out. Sitting, well more lying on the desk, were Severus Snape and Angelus, snogging. Xander cleared his throat, "jeeze get a private room." His voice sounded faint to his own ears.

Angelus broke the kiss and smirked. "We had one, until you barged in."

"Yeah, yeah, blame the American."

"That's why you're American, so we have someone to blame." Angelus returned to kissing Snape.

Xander stood and watched for a moment. "Was there something you wanted, Mr. Harris?" Snape sounded slightly put out, and his voice was husky.

Xander thought for a moment… "A bucket of ice water to douse you two with?" He smirked and fled, the curse thrown by Professor Snape barely missing him.

Xander turned with the intent to walk back towards his room, when the magic of the walls started pulling him towards the entry. Standing there was a blond girl holding a conversation with Merlin, while the elderly man who stood behind her talked to a picture of the Headmaster.

"Buffy!" The girl turned around and smiled.

"Xander, it's so good to see you."

"G-man." Xander offered his hand, "Glad you could make it."

Giles smiled and wondered when Xander had grown up.


	5. Thanksgiving and Beyond

It was a long time before all the hubbub from Halloween blew over. Spike was seen from time to time wandering into the Great Hall (particularly just after lunch – he loved the magic sunshine without that nasty, dusty after-effect). He rarely brought Dru with him – she was shocked at the false stars that lied to her and whispered many naughty things.

Buffy and Giles had been set up with private rooms near to Graditude after the watcher had a lengthy conversation with Dumbledore. Theoretically, the owl that the council had supposedly sent, saying that the watcher and slayer were coming to Hogwarts, had been lost.

Buffy, Xander, Cordy and Willow sat on Xander's bed one night. Somehow, Willow had managed to alter a TV so that it would work inside the castle. That being the case, an enthusiastic Scooby Group were currently enjoying 1950's movie night with the sound muted and the cast of teenagers adding voices.

"No!" Xander said, rather melodramatically in a falsetto voice, "I can't let you go, David dear! I need you too much!"

Cordy added a husk voice for the man on screen, "Then why, Olivia my love, are you currently fondling my telescope? If you need me so much, remove your hands from my star-gazing phallus and put them on my body."

Buffy threw popcorn at the brunette, "Star-gazing phallus? You've been spending too much time in the future fog with Trelawney." The credits started to roll.

"Stop hogging!" Willow grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl, "What movie next?"

Xander shrugged and ejected the current tape, "So…what's the current status, Buffy? You and Giles staying for a while?"

The blonde nodded, "Yah. Lupin's all excited that he's got the living, breathing, slayer at his fingertips. God help me if Oz never shows up…" Buffy punched her fist into her hand in a threatening manner.

Xander chuckled, "Are you gonna help out with the defence class, then? I'd heard rumour you'd be running a few physical classes either in place of other classes or as extra credit."

The blonde nodded, "He wants me to run a few…I think he just wants to watch me punch through marble."

"Hey, that's a pretty good trick!" Xander protested.

Cordy groaned, "Enough school talk! Time for more muted movie fun!"

Willow agreed and they were soon embroiled in the lived of Jan and Sarah, the alien screwers, "Why does every movie we watch have the chick screwing either an alien or a monster on the sly?"

They all laughed.

Charlie came to visit Xander about a week into the month. He made the excuse that he was there to visit Ron, but it seemed he had something else on his agenda.

"Xander…I heard through the grapevine that you were intending to stay here for the Holiday season."

Xander nodded noncommittally, "Somethin' like that. Don't really feel like goin' home just now."

"Well, Mum said I could invite you to The Burrow for the holidays. You're welcome to come whenever classes let out. Mum even said you could bring a friend, if you like." Charlie smiled at him.

"Why?"

"Mum's a softie. She doesn't think anyone should be alone at Christmastime."

"Okay. Sounds like fun."

Charlie had reached his objective. Pig-headed fool that Bill was, he would finally meet Xander, and if Charlie was right, they'd hit it right off.

With that good news under his belt, Xander began to figure out who it was he wanted to take with him, _Well, go through the list, Harris.  
Buffy? Can't, she's embroiled in planning for her world tour. Gonna take off with Giles to see the world and enjoy something other than hunting.  
Willow? Can't, she's a teacher and has to stay here for the holidays.  
Cordy? Possible, but she seems to prefer staying in the castle so that she doesn't have to explain her sudden passing out and the inevitable horrific migrane which follows…  
Who to take……_

What Xander hadn't realized was that as he mentally went over the list of possible victims (whilst sitting at the grad table at breakfast, spoon of oatmeal hovering over its bowl for nearly five minutes) a young woman had snuck up behind him, placed her hands over his eyes, and in a husky voice said, "Guess who." Followed by a gentle nip at his ear.

"Faith!" Well, that settled the question of who he was taking with him to the Weasley's. Now, what to do about the oatmeal on his robes? A quick wandless-wordless spell took care of it.

She chuckled, removed her hands, and slid into the seat next to him, "Just got in. Giles wanted to know I was somewhere safe before he and B too off."

Xander flashed her a bright grin, "Glad you came. Too bad you had to leave the latest boy toy in SunnyD."

Faith shrugged, "You know me. Use 'em and lose 'em."

Xander nodded, a wicked smile parting his lips, "Have I got something for you to see. Oh, and you're coming with me to a friend's house for the Holidays, and there's nothing you can do about it." He finished off his breakfast, stood, and looked expectantly at his friend, "Coming?"

Faith smirked, "I wish."

Xander rolled his eyes and watched her grab some toast before following him out of the Great Hall, "Come on, we'll go see the Fang Gang before I have to start classes. Good thing it's a Friday and tomorrow's Quidditch."

Faith looked properly confused as she got dropped off with the three vamps in the dungeons, "I'll be back for lunch."

This was going to take some work, but, if fate was with him, he wouldn't actually have to do anything. For the first time he really didn't pay much attention to class and the notes he took had nothing to do with Arithmancy and Charms.

Xander woke up and looked out his window, perfect, "Faith! Wake up!" Since her appearance that day in the castle had been a bit of a surprise, there weren't rooms that could be set in order for her until Monday, so she was sleeping on Xander's sofa. 

It was one of the few non-magical things he'd insisted on – a full pullout sofa for his apartments. Of course, the mattress was magical and conformed perfectly for the comfort of the sleeper, but the sofa itself was good old fashioned, 100 Muggle!

Faith rolled over and tried to smack whoever it was that was trying to get her to become vertical, "It's Saturday, go away."

"Of course it's Saturday, and it's perfect Quidditch weather! Get up!" He raised his wand level at her, "Or I'll get you up."

She groaned and began the arduous task of opening her eyes, then smirked. "Shouldn't I be the one getting _you_ up?"

Half an hour later they were working on breakfast in the great hall, and fifteen minutes after that they were headed towards the pitch, on the walk towards the pitch, Xander was mentally vowing never to take a tired slayer to breakfast again, at least not when he wasn't up to not so subtle innuendos and verbal sparring.

"So, why exactly did I need to get up early for this…whatever this is?" She was fingering the binoculars around her neck absently.

"Because, I have a feeling you're going to become quite the Quidditch fan." He smirked and they managed to find seats around the middle of the newly erected Grad stands.

Faith sat and looked bored, "Okay. So what do I do?"

"Watch the players…watch anyone who rides their broom onto that field." He smirked and let his eyes sweep towards the Gryffindor locker room where a young man was leaning on the door jamb. Perfect, he had come back for the game.

Oliver Wood had been accepted to the Beauxbatons grad program and these days was living in France. However, before leaving, he'd managed to get his apparition license and came back to Hogwarts for every Quidditch game as Gryffindor team coach. He was young, hot, and right up Faith's alley.

Faith grinned as she finally spied the piece of gorgeous, "Xand…?" she nodded towards the Scotsman and Xander grinned, this was going to be a fun game. He leaned back and watched at Gryffindor spectacularly flattened the Ravenclaw team. Faith, however, didn't seem to be much of a sports fan, _oh well, at least she's enjoying the view_. Xander smirked at the practically drooling brunette beside him.

Faith, it seemed, was rather liking the idea of having a new puppy to play with. _use and lose, huh?_ Xander smirked, "Listen. We're going to Chez Weasley for Christmas and from what I've gathered, if you wanna create some kind of havoc, you can plan it then. The twins are still in school, but rather busy with preparing for finals. I'll intro you now and you three can plan the downfall of Oliver Wood all you like. They're even on the team, not that you would have noticed because you were rather distracted this morning." He grinned again and steered Faith towards the Gryffindor table.

"There!" Xander pointed towards twin carrot tops, "Them. They can help you get him."

"Oh. The twin boys?"

"Fred, George," he said, doing a very good job not to indicate either when introducing them, quite sure he'd get it wrong, "This is Faith…and she has a scheme for you." 

"Really?"

"A new scheme?"

"How exciting!"

"Who's the victim?"

Xander laughed, "Oliver Wood."

"Fantastic!"

"Brilliant!"

"Smashing!"

"Fab!"

With a smirk he left her with the Dynamic Duo to plot the romantic downfall of Quidditch Coach Olive Wood and headed towards the high table to talk to Dumbledore, it was already three weeks into November, after all.

Bang. Crash. "Oh fuck!" This was going to be fun, a grouchy, weary, and tired, Professor Snape decided. All students ought to be in bed at this time of night. He tickled a pear and the portrait swung open.

That bloody American was standing in the middle of the kitchen. Obviously a bag of flour had just exploded and Harris was sitting in the middle of a white floor trying to help some giggling house elves to clean it up.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Wandering the castle at night? Sneaking food from the kitchen?"

Xander looked up, realized who it was, and smirked slightly. There was something about that smirk that disconcerted Snape – it was all too familiar. He might have recognized it, perhaps, if he looked in the mirror a little more often.

"Welcome to Xader's house of Ritual Gourd Slaughter! All cans of pumpkin beware for you are tinned and taste good in pastry!" He watched Snape be rather nonplussed, "Sorry, _Professor_," Xander said, "I have a note." He stood up and handed Snape the slip of parchment he'd procured at breakfast the other day.

The professor read it: "I, Albus Dumbledore, give Alexander Harris full right to use the school kitchens on Wednesday evening for cultural reasons." Snape looked incredulous, "Cultural reasons, Mr. Harris?"

Xander rolled his eyes, "I'm a Yankee? Remember? And Tomorrow's Thanksgiving!" Xander turned back to his flour mess muttering, "Uncouth barbarian."

"I see."

"No, you don't!" Xander began to build up a good rant, "It's a cultural practice. I am compelled to make as big as mess as possible whilst attempting to create pumpkin pie! Ask Giles! He'd tell you…at least about the mess thing. We did Thanksgiving at his place last year. Of course… I don't think he's forgiven me yet."

"I see."

"If you wait long enough Willow will be heading down to save me from making the pastry! She's really good at it, ya know."

"No. I didn't—"

"Xander? You in here?" Instead of the one head that he expected to see peeking in the kitchen door, he saw two.

"Cordy! Willow! Please come save me! You know I can't make pastry worth crap. Where's Faith?"

Cordy grinned, "I thought you'd be here. Always were a sucker for a good, healthy pie." Cordy shot a glare at Professor Snape, keeping him from saying anything, "And Faith's living it up with the Gruesome Twosome, something about suddenly becoming an avid fan of Quidditch?"

The two girls entered the room, forcing professor Snape to fully enter the room and take part in the sniffing of scents running rampant throughout the room. Oh, drat. Willow began pulling out bowls, handing them one by one to Severus, "You don't mind, do you?" She smiled dazzlingly and he decided there was no way he was getting out of this one. He would have to stay. They'd probably even make him eat pie. Drat.

The next hour was a haze – literally. Xander managed to knock over one of the dustpans of flour, leaving a thin, white mist in the air.

Severus watched the three out of the corner of his eye. Apart from the fact that Willow barely knew Cordelia, and Xander had not had much time with either lately, they moved like a well oiled machine. Laughing, making a rather large mess, and teasing the house elves. Xander also kept pinching bits of pastry and sharing it with the three elves who worked in the kitchens late at night. If he wasn't so against the American, he would almost say that he enjoyed spending time with the three of them.

Two hours later there were three pumpkin pies, one apple, and one chocolate pecan pie cooling on the sideboard. "Who wants what?" Willow looked around. "Dumbledore gets the apple because he asked for it specifically. However, the four of use need to figure out who's getting pumpkin and who gets the pecan?"

Although he wouldn't admit it, Severus, when hard pressed, would say that the pecan looked more than mouth-watering.

Willow looked around again and nodded, "That's that. We're playing cards for it. Winner gets the pecan. Mipsy?" She looked at one of the house elves, "Can you get me another bag of pecans? We need them for betting."

Mipsy gave a wobbly bow and ran off, coming back in a flash with a large bag of candied pecans and two decks of cards. She smiled.

Willow beamed, took the card and pecans and said, "Thank you!" whilst giving the little elf a hug (who ran off and hid before bursting into tears of joy). "All right. Xander, you, Cordelia, and Severus divide up the pecans. I'm going to shuffle up the deck and deal."

The three began to divide the pecans, Severus tried to sneak a few extra and was caught, which led to a verbal brawl before Xander nipped the three extra that Snape had and ate them.

Willow smiled, "Alright, enough squabbling. Deal Time! Spades is Trumps."

Cordy pulled a couple of pieces of paper out of her satchel and drew up score charts and the games commenced.

Fifteen minutes later Xander was nibbling candied pecans and staring at a hand of shit because he couldn't play, "You know, Willow, I didn't actually know that you could play Whist for money….pecans." He quirked an eyebrow.

Willow smiled serenely.

The girls drove a hard game, and several times Xander worried he would run out of pecans (the fact that he kept eating them didn't help). However, in the end, he came out victorious and had the pile of pecans to prove it.

Severus also was sitting on a large pile of pecans (larger than Xander's because he didn't munch them…as much). "So, Harris. That chocolate pecan pie will either be yours…or mine." A wicked smile appeared on his lips.

Xander mirrored it.

Cordy winked at Willow and dealt the card, "Play nicely, boys."

Snape would've been fazed – it had been years since he'd been a) included and b) one of the "boys" – but he was more interested with the three aces and run of small trumps that were forming in his hand.

Xander watched Snape's face, ignoring his card. They weren't gonna change between now and the dealing finish.

Xander looked at his hand and smirked. There would be no betting this round (which meant that Xander would up his ingestion of candied pecans) – whoever won got the pie…and pie was important.

Cordy walked through the portrait hole with Willow, "Is that actually possible?"

Willow nodded, "Merely highly improbable – and in Hogwarts, anything is possible." Willow winked.

Xander sat alone in the kitchen (Snape had stormed out after seeing that Xander was dealt with an arc of the high trumps) enjoying his Thanksgiving chocolate pecan pie, "Life is sweet, eh Mipsy?" He handed the happy elf a slice of pie and she nodded.

Two hours later Mipsy tiptoed downstairs into the dungeons with a covered bowl and knocked on one of the doors. A (faux) irate Snape answered the door, "Yes?"

The frightened elf extended the bowl towards the professor, "Sir, Master Harris has sent this for you, sir."

Severus took the bowl, "Thank you." He turned and re-entered his rooms, slamming the door behind him. There was a note atop the tea towel that covered the bowl; You're a sore loser, Snape. Cheer up.

Inside was a slice of his chocolate pecan pie – alamode, with whipped cream.

The next morning there was a slice of the same pie sitting on the Headmaster's desk, "Thank you, Mipsy." Albus smiled at the house elf as she bowed her way out of the office. "How nice of Professor Snape."

Xander had seen the house elf make its way through the Great Hall with the slice of pie on a plate. It was obviously the slice he had sent to Professor Snape the evening before and the professor was making a rather large show of not accepting it. Interestingly enough, however, it seemed only half as wide as it had last evening. Grouch. Thinks he's getting away with it. No Such Luck, Pops.

"Bill, I swear, if you continue in the bent you're going to end up an Old Man."

Bill chuckled lightly and looked around their room, enjoying being hope for the start of the holidays. Ron, the Twins, and Ginny would be home soon and Molly was doing everything she could to make home feel Christmasy for them, "Listen, Charlie, just 'cause I'm not dating anyone seriously doesn't mean I'm unhappy…"

Charlie shook his head, "Bill, not dating seriously? Not dating at all! Listen, I have a friend coming from Hogwarts for the holidays for you to meet since you didn't actually ever manage to go spend some time with your younger siblings this semester."

Bill sighed, "Don't fix me up, Charlie, I don't need you shoving me at some pretty piece of Azkaban-bait with a cute ass."

Charlie just chuckled, "Promise me you'll keep an open mind?"

"Anything to get you off my back!"

Xander wandered down towards the dungeons, intent on telling Spike and Dru his plans for the Holidays when he heard the faint sound of moaning coming from one of the potions labs. Sneaking up to the door, that a minor oversight had left partially open, he peered in and saw his Snape and Angelus going at it again, this time against a wall instead of over the professor's desk.

"What's up, Whelp?" Spike noticed Xander to be slightly subdued as he walked into the dungeons.

"Do you have any idea how traumatic it is for a mortal to find his parents snogging….twice!"

Spike chuckled, "Angelus is just havin' a good time. He hasn't seen old grouchy pants in a long time and they missed each other…kinda romantic in a talk, dark, and broody kind of way.

Xander shook his head and gave his siblings hugs and kisses before he left, "I'll be back early in the New Year, so don't spend yourselves completely on partying." He smiled and left, making sure to give large berth around the potions classroom.

The red and blue clad teams walked out onto the pitch with Madam Hooch. Faith had taken a liking to the sport and she had insisted that she and Xander sit in on the last match of the term.

The voice of Lee Jordan broke into the stand, "Madam Hooch releases the bludgers and snitch and throws the quaffle and the game is on! The quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson who passes to Alicia Spinnet. Those two lovely ladies have obviously been practicing together in the off season!"

"I think I rather like quidditch." The slayer said to Xander as they left the stadium.

"Or at least the coach." He grinned and they laughed as their breath rose in white clouds in front of the castle's front doors.

A few hours later, Faith was seated (in rather skimpy, black satin jammies) at the foot of Xander's bed. "So…any ideas that I haven't already heard from Fred and George?"

"For?" Xander was leafing through a set of drawings that Angelus had recently completed and given to him as an end of semester present.

"Oliver!" She seemed rather exasperated.

"Oh." He put down the pictures, "Well, I really can't help you there, old girl." He smiled, "Get dressed. It's time we got out of here anyway."

Faith shrugged, "We goin' somewhere fancy?"

"No. We're going to The Burrow to catch the end of the quidditch celebration party."

Faith smiled and hopped off the bed, quickly slipping into jeans and a halter top, "Okay. Ready to go."

Xander dressed too (tight black jeans and a button up blue silk top). He then grabbed a small leather bag from a hook and opened it, throwing some of the green powder into his bedroom fire, "Follow me, Faith-y. We're crashing a victory party!"

He stepped in and clearly shouted, "The Burrow!"

Faith followed and moments later they each fell out of the fire at the Weasley's home. There was partying coming from the front yard where there were a few long tables set up and hovering, large, unpopable bubbles in varying partying colours that gave off enough light to make the entire yard glow, "This is fantastic!"

"No shit!" Xander grinned around the group, picking out at least five flaming red heads. It felt like a real home, something which he had not been to in a long time.

Faith's eyes locked on the dark head of Oliver Wood, "Mmmm…yummy."

Xander left Faith to enjoy the view and circulated for about thirty minutes before being grabbed by yet another redhead. This one was Charlie Weasley, "Xander! You made it! And even in time for the party!"

Xander nodded mutely.

"Xan, I've got someone for you to meet." He grabbed the younger man's arm and dragged him to a slightly quieter part of the party.

"Bill Weasley, Xander Harris. Xander, this is my brother, Bill."


End file.
